birdhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Peanut Bird
Peanut P. Bird is a main character in The Bird House. Personality At 14 years old, Peanut is the fourth oldest child of the Loud family, and the second-youngest of Lincoln's five older sisters. Peanut attends Royal Woods High School with her older siblings Rydall, Applejack, and Elastigirl. Her habits include telling bad jokes and puns, pulling pranks, party clowning, and video production. Biography Peanut is a very goofy and fun-loving girl with an enthusiasm for comedy and making puns. Her goal is to make the world laugh along with her, though some of her material still needs work. She loves pulling pranks on her siblings, and frequently makes puns for every situation, though she gets on everyone's nerves because of it. While Peanut laughs at others' humiliations and often comes off as a nuisance to others, she does it with good intentions and does not mean to harm anyone, as she just wants to make people laugh. She has a taste for everything that is related to comedy - this includes comedy movies and TV series, clowns, pranks, stand-up comedy, and funny internet videos. Her most common pranking methods are dodging people in the face with pies and placing a whoopie cushion on others' seats. She also likes to record people experiencing funny situations with her video camera, but Peanut is a strict ethicist so when she does this, as she asks permission to the person she recorded to allow her to upload the video to the Internet. Unlike Caillou, Peanut already knows that she cannot upload videos without her subject's permission. Appearance Peanut has triangle teeth with red nail polish. and she has a joker's hat on top of her head. She dresses in a white sleeveless shirt, a red skirt with a checkerboard pattern, green socks with a line pattern that are worn all the way up, and brown shoes. She also wears an Oak + Fort Coat, Her prototype design had a Oak + Fort Coat inside her shirt , but none on her shoes. She also didn't have any pointy tooth. Alternate Versions and Alter-egos Pearson Bird Main article: Genderbent Lake Ontario In an alternate universe where the sisters are brothers, Peanut is a boy, Pearson. Like Peanut, Pearson is a comedian who tells bad jokes to lighten the situation. However, he acts disrespectful toward Caillou, mocking him when Elastiboy (Elastigirl) uses him to clean the toilet, when Pingi (Pingu) bites his thumb instead of kissing it, and when they tease him about Banjo. He also plays keep-away with Caillou's time watch to stop him from going back to his own dimension. In another alternate dimension where he is the brother to a female version of Caillou named Caillouette, he is shown to be deeply caring for her. Pearson eventually turns out to be a product of Caillou's imagination as it was revealed the entire adventure was a dream. This version of Peanut has a female version of her dummy Mr. Doofy, named Mrs. Doofy. Trivia * Her name must have been called like a peanut. * In "Making the Case", Peanut is one of five sisters with no trophy in the case. The other four were Rydall, Applejack, Elastigirl, and Bobby. *